SOS
by Noyume
Summary: SPOILER S1 : Mikoto est décédé, laissant Homra ainsi que Yata, comment ce dernier réagit-il fasse à la douleur ? N'a-t-il pas besoin de quelqu'un ? OS song fic


**Daniel Balavoine : Tous les cris les S.O.S  
Song-fic  
Hommage à ce chanteur, 30ans déjà. **

Les personnages ne sont pas de moi et ne m'appartiennent pas.

Point de vue de Yata Misaki.

* * *

 **"Comme un fou va jeter à la mer**

 **Des bouteilles vide et puis espère**

 **Qu'on pourra lire à travers**

 **S.O.S écrit avec de l'air..."**

La musique passe en fond, je ne connais pas le chanteur... Mais le rythme doux est magnifique tout comme la voix. Je ne comprends pas Saru'... Pourquoi a-t-il du mourir ?

 **"Pour te dire que je me sens seul**

 **Je dessine à l'encre vide**

 **Un désert..."**

Oui, c'est vrai, je suis seul. Homra disparait petit à petit... Je vois mes compagnons partirent et prendre des chemins différents même si la plupart ne peuvent totalement nous laisser et reviennent au bar de temps en temps.

 **"Et je cours**

 **Je me raccroche à la vie**

 **Je me soul avec le bruit**

 **Des corps qui m'entourent"**

Je ne comprends pas. Quand ils viennent, je me mélange à eux, je ne supporte pas la solitude et pourtant plus j'essaie d'être avec du monde, plus je me sens seule fortement. Comme si la différence entre nous tous étaient de plus en plus grande. Comme si, en partant lors de sa mort, ils avaient créer un fossé imbouchable.

 **"Comme des lianes nouées de tresse**

 **Sans comprendre la détresse**

 **Des mots que j'envoie."**

Tu ne me réponds pas. Pourquoi, Saru'...? Tu as fait comme eux, et pourtant, je t'ai quand même envoyé un message. Tu es aussi loin de moi qu'eux. Tu as fait en sorte que ce soit le cas, non ? J'ai besoin d'Homra, nous avons besoin d'être ensemble pour que le groupe en ressort plus fort, non ? Alors pourquoi je me tourne vers toi ? Pourquoi, je ne comprends pas

 **"Difficile d'appeler au secours**

 **Quand tant de drames nous oppressent**

 **Et les larmes noués de stress**

 **Ettouffe un peu plus les cris d'amours**

 **De ceux qui sont dans la faiblesse**

 **Et dans un dernier espoir, disparraissent."**

La chanson me fait froncer des sourcils, non je ne veux pas disparaitre. Pourtant, j'appelle au secours, intérieurement, je cris, je le sais. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un et la seule chose que j'ai pu faire et de t'envoyer un message vide, et faire comme si de rien n'était lorsque je t'ai vu, me battant contre toi tout simplement. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Saru'. Tu ne le comprends pas ?

 **"Et je cours**

 **Je me raccroche à la vie**

 **Je me saoule avec le bruit**

 **Des corps qui m'entourent**

 **Comme des lianes nouées de tresse**

 **Sans comprendre la détresse**

 **Des mots que j'envoie."**

Je dois faire quoi pour que tu le vois alors ? Je suis déchiré. Je ne peux pas me montrer faible, pas devant Anna. Elle a tant besoin de cette maison elle aussi. Je dois être fort. Mais je ne le suis pas. Je n'ai rien de fort, je suis brisé et j'ai beau me tenir debout, un coup de vent peut me faire retomber sans problème.

 **"Tous les cris, les S.O.S**

 **Partent dans les airs**

 **Dans l'eau laisse une trace**

 **Dont les écumes font la beauté."**

C'est vrai. Je ne suis sûrement pas le seul à avoir mal. C'est pour ça que le bar s'est vidé, parce que nous avons tous besoin d'affronter ce malheur à notre façon. Seul ou accompagné, mais à vrai dire, je ne sais pas si je veux être avec quelqu'un ou non. Si je t'envoie un message, c'est surement parce que je te veux, et si je le fais à toi, c'est surement parce que je sais que tu ne me répondra pas, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi tellement de contradiction ?

 **"Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**

 **Les messages luttent**

 **Mais les vagues les ramènent**

 **En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers."**

Ou alors, personne ne peut comprendre ? Si toi, tu ne le peux pas, est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre le pourra ?

 **"Et j'ai ramassé les bouts de verre**

 **J'ai recollé tous les morceaux**

 **Tout était clair comme de l'eau.**

 **Contre la passé y'a rien à faire**

 **Il faudrait changer les héros**

 **Dans un monde où le plus beau**

 **Reste à faire"**

Je n'arrive pas à passer à autre chose, Saru'... Je ne peux pas... Je n'arrive pas à me dire qu'il n'y a presque plus personne pour m'accueillir lorsque je passe la porte. Même Kusanagi n'est plus à laver son verre habituel, il est prostré dans le canapé, Anna prés de lui.

 **"Et je cours**

 **Je me raccroche à la vie**

 **Je me saoule avec le bruit**

 **Des corps qui m'entourent**

 **Comme des lianes nouées de tresse**

 **Sans comprendre la détresse**

 **Des mots que j'envoie."**

Je ne sais plus Saru'... Que dois-je faire...?

 **"Tous les cris, les S.O.S**

 **Partent dans les airs**

 **Dans l'eau laisse une trace**

 **Dont les écumes font la beauté.**

 **Pris dans leur vaisseau de verre**

 **Les messages luttent**

 **Mais les vagues les ramènent**

 **En pierres d'étoiles sur les rochers."**

J'ai besoin d'aide.


End file.
